Kiss Goodbye
by citigirl13
Summary: Set after 1x22. Zoe has slept with Wade - but then George appears at her door. What will she do?


**This is my first Hart of Dixie story. I have watched the entire series in about four days and as soon as I saw the last episode I KNEW I had to write this! I am so addicted to it, I think it comes second behind TVD. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters**

**xXx**

**Kiss Goodbye **

She likes this. She, Zoe Hart, likes sex. Honestly, she'd never been a fan before. Okay, sometimes it could be good; but a lot of the time it was sweaty and her ex would grunt like a little pig and then groan like a bullfrog at the end, and sometimes it was just plain disgusting. The orgasms were...okay. In truth he was like an electrician trying to screw in a light bulb and not really sure how.

But with Wade... My God. When she kisses him it's like fire spreading from his lips leaving her with a fever. It's not uncomfortable, it... It's dizzying. It's addictive. She wants more. As they lie there she runs her hand over his chest, her fingers dancing over the small scar he still has from the time she had to stitch him up. Eyes closed he grins that sweet, lazy grin and turns to her. Zoe has to suppress a squeal as kisses her, but it doesn't quite work. Wade pulls back and looks at her through narrowed eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she squeaks.

"Was that a squeal?"

"What?" Zoe says. "Of course not, I don't squeal. Please. I'm not that type of girl." She makes a half-hearted attempt to get out of bed, but it's definitely only half-hearted and he grabs her and pulls her back down. She gives another squeal and Wade laughs again. It strikes Zoe that he has a nice laugh, deep and sweet like honey.

"So what now?" she asks. Her nose is close to his and his hand is carefully stroking the top of her head. No one's ever done that with her before. She decides she likes it. She doesn't want him to stop.

Wade – the expert – says, "Get food for sustenance and do it all over again..." He smiles and brings her back towards him. "...or vice versa." They kiss again and it's just as good as before, maybe even better. Does that happen normally? When you kiss someone...someone this good, does it get better each time it happens?

A knock on the door ruins the moment. _Lavon_. Zoe turns her head towards it. "No, ignore it, ignore it," Wade demands, pulling her back to him. It's a nice feeling – knowing that someone wants you.

He presses another kiss onto her and she swears, it feels like flames are passing between them. She loves his hand on her head, keeping her with him. A giddy feeling flows through her like warm water. He wants her so badly... It's empowering. Finally she has Wade Kinsella chasing after her and its sweet. Her and Wade... Who the hell would have thought they'd end up here?

"No, I can't," she says with regret – more than she thought she'd have. "It's Lavon checking up on me." He groans but he's smiling. Playing along she says, "I _know_. But I'll be right back." It's a promise and she stands, going to the door.

She would never have thought she'd say this, but today has been one of the best days since she arrived here. And on George and Lemon's wedding day too. She's smiling as she walks down the hall. She wonders what she'll say to Lavon. She can't wait to see the look on his face when she tells him!

But it's not Lavon. She nearly has a heart attack when she sees George. He's soaked to the skin and he looks determined, like one of those romantic heroes in stories.

"George?" she says, widening the door. "Are you okay?" And then, because she can't help but say it, "Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding?"

"There isn't going to be a wedding." He speaks so calmly, as if he's saying something generic about the weather. The way he stares right at her... It makes her heart fly into her mouth. Is he... Is he saying what she thinks he's saying?

He confirms it. "It's over. It's all over. Zoe... I thought that if you went to New York I might be able to put you out of my mind... And maybe I could've...but now I know that I can't." He pauses. "I don't want to."

_Oh God. Oh my God. This is it. This is _it.

He kisses her. It's short, sweet and when he pulls away Zoe can't help but stare at him.

"It's been a long day." He's grinning as he speaks – she hasn't seen him smile like that in a while. "I'll call you tomorrow," he promises. "We got a lot to talk about."

After a parting look he turns away and walks back into the rain. She watches him for a moment before finally shutting the door.

She can't believe this. She really can't believe this. _George. _He's come back to her. He's actually left Lemon for her and then... That _kiss_.

She walks back into the bedroom and finds another surprise: Wade is out of bed and throwing his clothes back on.

"Wade?" She's confused, even more so. "What's going – where are you going?"

"Home," he growls. His back is facing her but she can already see his expression just by hearing his voice.

"But – why?" she asks.

He looks at her then. She actually flinches when she sees the look of hatred on his face. Wade Kinsella is angry and it's her fault.

"You heard," she whispers. Her heart sinks. No...this isn't what she wanted to happen.

"I heard," he snaps. "Don't worry, no need to say goodbye. I'll save you the trouble."

"Wade stop it-"

"Oh c'mon!" He yells loudly and it makes her jump. He's facing her straight now; his hands are closed fists and his beautiful face looks ugly. "This is what you wanted – you've got golden boy! He's left Lemon for you and now you and him can run off to New York and live in Central Park and have kids who love to watch Woody Allen – and y'know what? Good riddance to the both of you!"

He pushes past her and goes to the door. Zoe stares after him. His hand goes to the door handle and inside something snaps inside her. _Now_.

"Wade – don't go please!"

He whirls round like a prize fighter, preparing himself for attack. "What? What is it?" His voice shoots up another octave.

His anger, though she's seen it – hell she's been the target of it – many times, causes her thoughts to scatter. But she has his attention right now and she'll be damned if he leaves without her saying what she wants to.

"George," she blurts out. "He – he kissed me."

Wade snorts. "Of course. Less than what, an hour or two after he cancels his wedding? Classy Zoe."

"_No_. He kissed me but..." She shakes her head, making eye-contact. "It felt like...a kiss."

"What the hell-"

"Just a kiss," she says quickly. "Wet and nice but...you..." She takes a deep breath, knowing what she's about to say will give him ammunition for the rest of her life. Everything has a price. "When you kiss me it feels like I'm on fire." She watches as it finally clicks – idiot – and his eyes are glued to her. "His kiss, it was a kiss goodbye and – and his kiss..." She sends him a little, hopeful smile. "...it didn't make me want to squeal."

Sunsets are a beautiful thing. So are rainbows and butterflies and unicorns. But Zoe would swear on the bible that none of that compares to the slow smile that spreads across Wade's face. It warms her up from the inside and right then she knows, she's even more positive that she's made the right choice.

"On fire?" he asks.

"On fire," she confirms in a whisper. His stare is pretty intense and she's wilting under it, she's on fire right now and so she starts to talk. "Don't get cocky or anything. It's probably just because I've been in the cold rain and anything will make it warmer, and I know the sex is pretty amazing – I mean it's okay, I guess, okay it is pretty good – God stop staring at me Wade!"

"Okay," he says. Before she can blink he's picked her up and kissed her again. She heats up and he pulls her against him. She's _never _been kissed like this before. Without even thinking she wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up and carries her back to the bed. She's never been more eager to return to it.

**xXx**

_Damn it where the hell is Zoe? _Lavon has been making pancakes and whisking eggs and frying bacon all morning from nerves. The events of yesterday seem like a dream. George left Lemon for Zoe... Not only that, it means Lemon is free. Those two thoughts spin round his head like spun sugar and he needs to talk to his best friend – and that's Zoe. He doesn't have time to wonder how that happened. All he can think of is Zoe and wonder whether George has already seen her.

"Hey Lavon." His shoulders slump when he realises it's only Wade and turns to relay the gossip when he freezes. Standing there are Wade and Zoe. Zoe is wearing a nightgown and Wade only his underwear – not even a shirt. Both of them have after-intercourse hair, messy and yet they pull it off well. And they're holding hands.

He can't speak. He simply stares.

"Looks like you have breakfast ready," Zoe says. Both of them are wearing grins as wide as dinner plates.

"Thank God," Wade says. "We're starved." Zoe nudges him but it's only playful and as they glance at each other Lavon's mind lingers over the _we're _part.

Finally Lavon speaks. "Well I'll be damned." Then he smiles, one that reaches right up to his eyes. He never thought he would see this. He had hoped...

"Three pancakes with eggs and bacon coming up," he says as if it's just a normal day. Both Zoe and Wade simply grin in agreement and for a moment the three of them stand there, smiling as if they've been told the world's most delicious secret.

Lavon turns away to the warming oven and while his back is turned Wade tries to sneak another kiss and Zoe can't help it –

- she squeals.

**xXx **

**I'm sorry, but was anyone else REALLY pissed off at George? I wanted him to marry Lemon! I don't want him to be with Zoe. How can he be trusted after everything he's done with her and Lemon? **

**ANYWAY, enough about me ranting – let me know if I did Zade proud! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
